


Sweater Weather

by ImmerSie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Clear being an adorable dork, Fluff, M/M, Mink loving him despite it, autumn cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmerSie/pseuds/ImmerSie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Mink, autumn is simply the time where the weather grows more brisk and everything begins to reach a calm. </p><p>To Clear, it means hopping into leave piles and dragging along an objective Mink along for the ride. </p><p>A birthday fic for tigerine~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigerine (sealink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealink/gifts).



> Today (or rather an hour ago, I am a late little butt) was tigerine's birthday, so I though it well to dump some autumn fluff of Minkuri on 'em ehehe. I hope your birthday was fantastic, sweetheart~!

To Mink, autumn is simply the time where the weather grows more brisk and everything begins to reach a calm. 

A scarf or two to be created with diligent hands, more logs to be cut down though they are not as plentiful as the approaching winter supply, larger blankets to plop onto the bed once said winter grew closer with its frosty dander. Work still needed to be done and he would still stride from there to his home, paying mind to the animals that skitter off to hibernate and the leaves that fade off to hues of vermilion, gold and copper. A carpet that crunches underfoot and quivers in the passing wind as a scarf is tugged further up. 

To Clear, it means cozy cuddles, even cozier sweaters and the mouthwatering scent of pumpkin and cinnamon apple pie drifting about the home as the kitchen brims with life while footsteps flounce about with the cadence of a calming tune that only the other sole resident can hear. The awe of changing conditions he had not a chance of witnessing back in Midorijima. 

Not to mention, it also means the newly learned tradition of pouncing in leaves.

Now Mink would never participate in something as childish as leaf pile hopping. He left such jubilant actions to his snow haired companion who chatters gleefully about the activity. Clear carries all the zeal and merriment of a child when it comes to new discoveries and this was no different. And though Mink would decline at every offer of frolicking into the piles, he would still gain the same response. 

 _"I wish you could do it as well, Mink-san."_ He would say as roseate optics look to the falling leaves outside, lips of pale pink curved in a soft elation. 

It has been a while since the other had spoken to him about the activity and while he was a tad grateful for the lapse in inquiries of wanting to tread out into crisp weather, there was a faint wish of seeing Clear trot to the living room after prancing outside, Huracan perched on his shoulder with hints of scarlet buried in his feathers and cheeks red as he adjusts his scarf and perks up about how much fun he was having. 

Today, he heard not a peep from Clear. No slow steps that become hastened jog. No crunch of the leaves as a body falls into it. Not a beat of wings or chiding tone as Clear’s escort trails behind while he runs, the hue of his body standing out against the bright shade of the trees. No gleeful cheers to which Mink would peer from his book and see the other bouncing with arms outstretched and a grin wide enough to rouse a soft chuckle from him. There was none of that at the moment and while Mink hadn’t paid mind for the first few minutes, he would eventually look up once ten minutes passed by and stand up by eleven to step outside. 

He saw a pile of leaves, scooped together by rake but remaining untouched. Curiosity glints briefly in hues of aureate as he seeks the source of the pile. Not an android to be found as he peers around the surrounding forest. His lips purse in pensive attentiveness and he tugs at the collar of his coat as his gaze flickers here and there. The flutter of broad wings sound out from behind him and he does spare a glance to see Huracan gliding above him, a mere moment of distraction that does bring about another question. In his induced thought, he fails to regard the light but quickly approaching sound of footsteps. 

Where in the world was—?

"Mink-san~!"

The Native had barely a chance to turn to the source of the outcry, words decreased to a mere grunt as a weight slams into his side and he—along with his attacker—are tossed into the pile of leaves innocently waiting by. Obviously they were part of a formulated plan that Mink hadn’t the faintest clue of when he stepped out. Blinking away the minor shock of being thrown from his feet to his back, he looks down to the form resting on his chest that trembles with muted laughter though giggles do spill from his fingers occasionally as the other’s sights set on the taller. Not an ounce of shame is shown on Clear’s features, the corner of his eyes crinkled with glittering gaiety. The leaves drift slowly about them, knocked around once more by both the chilly breeze and the rough treatment due to a certain someone.  

A deep, rumbling sigh leaves barely parted lips as Mink does nothing to struggle in the android’s eager grip. “Seems you finally got me right where you wanted me.” 

"Yes I did." is the chirping reply. 

He wondered for a moment if his AllMate was part of this ruse to bring him outside. Even then, a complaint could not leave Mink at all, what with the large smile he has been graced with, the arms that tighten their hold for a moment and the lips that press a quick peck upon the tip of his nose. No, he certainly couldn’t complain against this despite his past aversion to the actions. 

"Mink-san, can we do this again?" Clear asks hopefully, smile shrinking as he apologetically picks pieces of copper from disheveled auburn locks. 

A hum, thoughtful as he reaches to pluck leaves from Clear’s hair in return. There’s a pause, a still that is only interrupted by the quiver of trees. But when Mink speaks once again, it’s enough to chase away the hesitance and return the avidity. 

"…Maybe." 


End file.
